


Power

by kristsune



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, and also has no filter, but also would absolutely not let mccree know that, hanzo thinks its adorable, mccree is protective, preslash, you know he would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Hanzo is left unprotected, Jesse jumps in front of him to help him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. This is just a little thing I had to write thanks to this [post.](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/158946698199/luminositylayer-maonethedwarf-heres-a)  
> Please keep in mind I have never played the game and this is my first time writing them.

Jesse and Hanzo were working under heavy fire, and struggling to hold the opposition back. Jesse saw Hanzo’s bow get knocked out of his hand, he was left wide open. Jesse jumped in front of Hanzo to give him cover without a second thought. He couldn’t just  _ leave _ him unprotected like that.

He felt Hanzo tuck himself behind him, and take a deep breath. Jesse couldn’t blame him, being caught out without a weapon was nerve wracking in any situation.

Jesse was just about to tell Hanzo to get ready to move, when he wrapped a hand around the side of Jesse’s neck. He leaned into his side as he reached forward and placed his other hand over his hand holding the gun.

Jesse felt a buildup of raw, intense power that surged through him; starting from where Hanzo’s hand was firmly holding onto his neck, moving through his chest, and out his arm, following the barrel of the gun.

When Hanzo’s dragons appeared, and subsequently destroyed the opposition, Jesse was awed by the display. Did Hanzo feel that all the time? Only when he unleashed them? Or did he feel the energy crawling under his skin constantly? Jesse wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle feeling that so often. It was heady, and intoxicating.

After the dust settled, Hanzo let go of where he had still been holding on to him. Jesse would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t miss it.

Hanzo turned to face Jesse, “I am sorry McCree, for using you without permission, but I needed a weapon to focus the dragons, and you were… readily available.”

“Ain’t nothin’, darlin’. Feel free to use me anytime.” Jesse’s eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. Would he ever have proper communication between his brain and his mouth?

Hanzo  was wearing the most subtle smirk he had ever seen. “Good to know. I will keep that in mind.”  
  
Jesse pulled his hat down over his face as Hanzo went to grab his fallen bow. He honestly couldn’t say if he was more surprised or embarrassed. Probably just a healthy mixture of both.


End file.
